Master And Servant
by ED of Oblivion
Summary: Forget all about equality. Let’s play master and servant… [Oneshot] [implied MahadoxYuugi]


**Author:** ED of Oblivion

**Title:** Master And Servant

**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Genre:** General

**Summary:** Forget all about equality. Let's play master and servant… (One-shot) (implied MahadoxYuugi)

**Warnings:** Implied _yaoi_ (male/male sex), bondage, PWP.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_. _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ belongs solely to Kazuki Takahashi. I am making no profit off of this fiction.

--------------------------------------------

_**Master And Servant**_

"_Don't worry; it only seems kinky the first time."_ -Unknown

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door creaked open, allowing the dim light from the hallway to spill in. It washed over him, revealing his body in all its glory.

The man on the floor was scantily clad in ancient garments, leaning up against the opposite wall, the main piece of attire being a knee-length, loose-fitting skirt of dark blue color. His chest was bare, long brown hair falling past sturdy shoulders, and his skin tan from the sun that was now deprived of him. Also bare were his feet, with the exception of the faded gold anklets around the base of his legs; both had leather cords tied around the joints of the knee, stretching out to attach to the walls beside him so that his legs were securely and deliciously spread. His wrists were bound tightly together and held above his head, supported by a thick leather cord hanging from the ceiling of the stone room. Completing the ensemble was a thin metal collar around his neck, finished with a small chain that fell down his chest and torso to settle in a loose coil on the floor between his legs.

At the sound of the door opening, he opened his icy blue eyes, masked with exotic black eyeliner, taking in the room around him: on his right side was an ancient cot with what looked like chains attached to each corner; a few feet in front of him sat a stuffed silk cushion, its vibrant purple color reflecting even in the dim light. At the sight of the other in the doorway, he smiled.

The newcomer, the smaller and more hesitant of the two, felt his breath catch at the sight before him. Shyly, he came into the room and slowly shut the door behind him, placing the lantern he carried with him onto the dusty table next to it. He was dressed in customary attire of the ancient Egyptians, his eyes displaying similar make-up as the one bound, although his skin was much paler. Almost nervously, he approached the older.

"Are you sure about this?"

The bound man smiled warmly. "Of course I am. This is my fantasy."

"But…" The younger appeared to wince. "I don't _want_ to hurt you." He knelt down in front of the other and fumbled with something in his belt. The man made a move as if to touch the boy, but it ceased when he remembered that his hands were still bound.

"Yuugi." At the soft tone in his voice, the boy looked up. "You won't _really_ hurt me. This is all in your subconscious."

Yuugi pulled something out of his belt and stared at it. "It's still real enough," he said, sounding defeated. His violet eyes came up again, and he looked almost embarrassed. "You're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"…Alright." He held up the object in both hands: a long piece of silk cloth, deep purple in color. "Mahado?"

Mahado cocked his head slightly to one side. "Yes?"

"I'm…" Yuugi faltered, then sighed heatedly and reached up to tie the cloth over Mahado's eyes, blinding him. For only a moment, Mahado felt a tinge of worry and fear.

"Yuugi? What—?" His words earned him a light smack across his cheek.

"Don't speak," Yuugi commanded softly. "This is your punishment for making me do this." His voice was accompanied by a quick rustling of clothing as Yuugi pulled the second item from his belt. Mahado felt the rush of anticipation, and let himself tremble.

Yuugi gripped the item tightly. He smiled hesitantly.

"The safety word is 'parakeet.'"

The rod was brought back and swept down to land its first blow.

--------------------------------------------

_OWARI_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um… yeah. (wanders off to go shoot herself)

The title, story idea, and summary was inspired by and/or taken from the song "Master And Servant" by Depeche Mode. This story was spawned because I have no life. And because my mind is a wasted and slightly perverted piece of garbage. **XD**

…Kinda fits, though, doesn't it? The title and the situation and the characters… erhem…

Hey, if anybody can't figure out what's happening here (and I don't blame you if you can't) or can't make up their own story as to what's happening here, contact me anytime. I'm always available.

Give me some input though. I'd like to see if anyone actually enjoys this, and that it's just my imagination.

**_-EDWARD-_**


End file.
